When World's Combined
by Mack Wolf
Summary: Mack Wolf, Keith Williamson, Nick Hudson and Jesse Mason had it all. Nice live's, wicked music skill's and amazing skill's in fighting. but was all changed when thay get unexcpected guest and sent to a different world, only to find out that thay are part of an old clan. Rated M for swearing and later stuff. Not the best summery I know. will make more scents if you read it.


"**When Worlds Combined"**

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Visitors**

**Mack's P.O.V**

"God dame it" I yelled while I then throw the xbox360 controller to the ground in anger while the wireless head set was still on my head. I was playing Battlefield 3 with my friends Nick, Keith and Dom and we were on the map called Operation Firestorm and it was a game type called conquest. All of us were in the building in the middle of the map and we were right about to capture the building when a tank came in and just fucked us over.

"Fucking noobs in tanks" screamed Nick out of the mic.

"What is this shit" then yelled Keith out of the mic also.

"What the fuck" said Dom comely in the mic. I then walked across the living room to the controller I through to the ground and bent down to pick it up. Luckily, it wasn't broken, not like the last time I through my red controller. Ya I tend to rage a lot in these types of video games.

That reminds me, I'm Mack Wolf, I'm 15, have dirty blonde hair and I'm white. I live with my uncle in Sault Ste Marie, Ontario Canada. We are between middle class and rich and we live in a descent house

I then went back to the couch and sat back down; wearing my black jeans, white t shirt and black socks I then reconnected the controller to the 360. It was 7:46Pm and raining and it was Saturday which meant that school was in two days.

"Same plan?" I asked, I then heard a series of sighs.

"Guess so" I heard them sigh, we then picked are classes and respawed and we started to head back to the building. Nick was Support, Keith was Assault, Dom was Recon and I was Engineer.

I was home alone because my uncle went on a trip to go and visit family members in Toronto. He said that I could stay here or go with him. I choose stay because I couldn't miss anymore days of school. He left me a quarter of his big paycheck he got from work, which was 10 grand. He also told me that he was going to be gone about a week so all I have to worry about is school and that's it.

"So you guys gonna spend that rest of today and tomorrow playing games?" asked Keith.

"Of course" said an excided Nick.

"Nothing else to do, my women at her grandmothers" said Dom, women being his girlfriend.

"I'm going to go be with Jenna for a while tomorrow, so this will be the last of me until Monday" said Keith. I gotta say, I haven't seen such a good match like Keith and Jenna, plus Jenna is the only girl Keith's dated that I didn't want to brutally kill.

"Oh, you're going to "be with" Jenna for a while" said Nick in devilish tone. I then heard Keith sighed in a pissed off tone. That's Nick for you, always tries to be funny without knowing he's just pissing people off. Don't get me wrong, he's like my brother, same goes for Dom and Keith, but he just tends to piss people off.

"Screw you Nick" he said in a playful tone. We then all busted into a fit of laughter. I always loved these guys. Dom was the always has an answer for everything dude and one hell of gamer in our group. Even more of gamer then me and I play 6 hours a day **(he will not be in the in the story much****)**. Keith is probably the nicest person on the planet; he's one of those guys that would take a bullet for ya, and that's why he's my best-friend and my favorite brother.

We then finally stop laughing and went back to playing the game. We have already spawned and we were now outside of the building in the middle of the map. Nick then went in to check and see if it was clear.

"It's clear guys" he said. Me, Keith and Dom then preceded inside the building. We then went to the capture location in the building and put our plan into action. Keith and Nick would crouch beside the wall next to the capture point, Dom would go on the second floor and cover them in the office, which had a great view of the inerter. And I would go on the roof and snipe out any people coming or spot a tank that's coming.

We were right about to capture the building Intel the gayest thing happened. I heard a giant strike of lightning that sounded like a bomb went off, and as that lighting stork, the power went out. I was in complete darkness with no video games and no light.

"FUCK!" I yelled, almost losing my voice afterwards. I then got up and slowly made my way to the counter in the front room, hoping that I don't trip on anything. I then got to the desk by extending my arms to reach the desk faster. I then cycled through the draws and then found the flashlight. I then turned the tip of the flashlight so it would turn on and then shed a beam of light to the basement door. I then presided towards the basement door which was luckily right next to the desk.

I then opened the Door and then began to walk down the stairs, letting the cool air from the basement touch my arm's and face. I can't remember the last time I was in this basement; it was so long ago, like maybe 2 or 3 months ago. I then made it the final step and then walked over to the secrete breaker.

The Basement was split into 4 rooms and a hallway that formed a "T" shape. There were 2 square room's at the back and 2 rectangular one's, with one on the right and the other on the left. The first room on the left was a Music room; the one on the right was a armory **(I will get to why I have this stuff later)**. And then the two rooms at the end. 1 was a "Emergence food storage" when something happened; like a bad snowstorm or stuff like that; and the other one was the "Emergence power" which had the Secrete breaker and 2 generators; 1 being a fuel generator, which is able to be powered with any sort of fuel and the other being a solar paneled powered one; which is connected to the 8 high powered solar panels on the roof of the house.

I then walked towards the "Emergence power" room and opened the door. I then got to the breaker and flipped it opened to see rows of switches, each one having a tag under it saying which switch is for what room. I then scanned through the rows and found the main switch that supplies the whole house with power and it was off.

I then flipped the switch back to its original status, which was on. Then all the lights went back on, including the garden lights. I then was about to go back upstairs until I heard a noise coming from outside. Since there was a window in the basement that showed the backyard, I decided to investigate. I then went up to the window to look in the backyard to see a lot of movement and rain. And I could also hear a little bit of talking that sounded like an argument.

"Where are we?" came a female voice.

"Who knows" came another but male.

"Erg….you just had to pick it up didn't you. A weird little black and white glass ball rolls towards you and you pick it up" I then heard another female voice.

"Well it's not all his fault, it was Po's fault for picking up the Ying Yang Ball of Dimensional Travel and then dropping it down the stairs to the valley" said a irritated female voice.

"In my defense, I always do something like this" said a male voice defending himself.

"It's both your faults and so help me, if you two don't find a way out of this, I'm going to rip each of your eyes out and shove them down each other's throats and make you watch as I rip out both of your insides" screamed a female voice. Ok now that was fucked up.

"Jesus Kate, you really do take after your mother" said another guy.

I then decided to go out there and get rid of the people in my back yard. I then ran up the stairs, dashed around the corner, grabbed my metal baseball bat as I ran to the back door and then came to a stop at it. I then shut off the deck lights to hide me in the shadow and I then put my left hand on the door handle while I held my bat in the right, ready to go out there. Usually my uncle would be the one to go out there and check, but he not here right now is he, I will say I'm bit uneasy, I heard at least 5 different voices out there and who knows, there could be more of them, but I have a bat so I'm good and even if I lose the bat I still got my street fighting and my CQC skills to fall back on.

I then started to slowly open the door, letting a small noise out. I then heard a bunch of rustling, meaning that they heard that. "So much for being quiet" I though. I then stud up busted open the screen door on the deck and walked out into the darkness of my backyard. The only light was the garden lamps near the wooden fence, which I wasn't near, and my eyes were starting to set to the darkness of the night. What I could see was the apple tree, my old tree house, the shed, the wooden fence separating the back yard from the shed and driveway, the wooden fence with the garden separating the backyard from the front yard and rain. Everything seemed fine, to fine if you ask me.

"Hey" I called out. "I know you're out there, no point in hiding" I said, nothing. "Listen I got a bat and I'm not afraid to use it" I then said, nothing aging. I then started to feel that the voices were in my head and I started to make my way back to the house, until I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a twig snap. I then slowly turned around to face nothing but darkness. I then shrugged it off and then turned back around, only to be faced with tall figure with what seemed to be a round hat on its head. I then acted fast and swung the bat, hitting the center of the figure.

"Owe" I heard the figure say as he stumbled to the wall. Then I heard a growl behind me so I then quickly turned around to face a buff canine like figure leaping at me. I then used the handle butt of the bat to whack it in the face. The canine then hit the ground with a thud. It then started to whine a bit but I didn't give a shit, it tried to kill me. I then heard the bushes rustle aging so I then turned towards them to see at least 6 figures, some being canine and others being human, charging at me. So I then lifted my bat and swung at them. I hit one canine that leaped at me, and then I sacked a human one right in the nuts and then watching him fall to the ground in pain. Then I looked up at the others who were charging at me and they suddenly stood still. The human ones were in a fighting stance but I couldn't tell what type because of the rain and darkness. I then lifted my bat above my head to swing it at them but someone caught in their hands before I could swing. The person then ripped it out of my hands and I then heard the bending of metal. I then turned around to be given a bent baseball bat.

"Damn" I thought. I then looked up to see bright orange eyes looking at me. Then the figure did a spin kick, hitting me in the stomach giving me sever pain and also sending me to the fence near the garden. I then hit it with a smack and then fell to the ground with a thud. I then slowly sat up from the kick to the fence and laid my back ageist the fence and started to look me over, luckily there was only a few bruises. I then looked towards where I was kicked and saw the figures come towards me. I was in too much pain to fight, so I just sat there and shut my eyes, waiting what they were going to do to me.

There I was, laying ageist the hard, wooden fence; hearing footsteps coming towards me, waiting what the mysterious figures were going to do to me. Images raced through my head. Keith, Nick, Dom, Uncle Ray…. My Parents….uhhh…well if the figures do kill me, at least I will join them. I then heard the footsteps come to a stop and I then heard the figures begin to talk. I kept very still.

"Is he dead?" a male one asked?

"I think he's knocked out" a female one then said.

"Hopefully he's knocked out long enough so we can find out why he attacked us" said another female.

"Um maybe because were on his property, like his house is right there" said a male voice.

"True, plus it is dark….and raining" said the female voice again.

"I say we kill him" said another female voice, which I was surprised about. "Wow, violent much" I thought.

"Why should we do that, he's just a kid" said the other female voice from before.

"But he's also a human" said another voice from a guy. What? What do you mean he's human, what the fuck are you?

"What's a human?" asked a bunch of voices. "Ok, that's it" I thought.

"What do you mean what's a…." I yelled but was cut off when opened my eyes. What I saw before me, was unbelievable. There in front of me was the Furious Five and Po from Kung Fu Panda and Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth from Alpha and Omega. I was in complete shock and confusion.

They were just staring at me, both with anger and confusion. I had only one thing pop out of my mouth.

"What the fuck!" I yelled, scaring the fictional characters in front of me. I then tried to jump to my feet to run to my house, but when I tried. I feel back down with a thud.

"Ahhh my leg" I screamed in pain. I most of sprained my ankle when tigress kicked me. I then laid myself back on the fence to face very confused fictional characters. I didn't know what to do. I started to look at both my sides to find a weapon of some sort. Luckily, there was a mini-garden pitchfork to my right which I quickly grabbed and got ready to defend myself with it. Then Tigress just ripped it out of my hands and then used her strength to snap it in half.

"Really" I thought in my head. She then just tossed it back to me. I then picked up both piece's in both hands and looked at the figures in front of me and then back to the pieces.

"Ha" I said, throwing both half's of the broken gardening pitchfork aside. I then laid back ageist the fence, also looking at the fictional characters in front of me with a small smile. "Alright….you got me" I said, getting confused stairs from the people in front of me. "I'm defenseless…..all I can ask is what you want" I finished while putting my arms behind my head for comfort. The figures then started to look and talk to each other for awhile, probably thinking of what to do with me.

After a few seconds, they finally nodded and then they then turned towards me.

"We only ask of you to answer two questions" said Crane, Raising two feathers. I promptly waved for them to continue. "Shoot" I said, wanting them to ask me the two questions and also putting my hand back behind my head.

"One...who are you?" asked Humphrey, sitting down. "And two… where are we?" Po then asked. I then sighed deeply.

"Well… my name is of no importance right now" I said directly, making me sound mysterious. "And to answer your second question, you're in Sault Ste. Marie Ontario Canada" I said, while then I start to struggling to get up. I then heard a series of gasps and a few sighs.

"Well lest were still in Canada this time" said Kate with a bit of relief. I then looked at her confused but then realized that she meant the Idaho incident. But then I had to break the news.

"Sorry to break it to you Kate" I said while finally getting to my feet. The figures then gave me a look of shock, except tigress. "But you're not in your Canada, you're in mine" I finished.

"How do you know my name?" Kate demanded. I then look at the figures with a smirk, which made them look uneasy.

"Ha….I know more than all your names. I also know some of your secrets." I said while taking deep breaths. A few looked kind of creped out and Tigress and Kate didn't.

"I don't believe you" they both said, sounding serious. I then let out a sigh. "Well I guess I have to prove it" I thought.

"Tigress when you were a teenager, you had a crush on Shifu" I said. Tigress was shocked, her pupils were small and she was frozen, while the others were laughing.

"And Kate, when you were pup, you had a crush on Hutch" I then said. Kate then made the exact same face as Tigress and the others were then laughing even harder. Then suddenly, Tigress grabbed me by the neck and slammed me to the fence and held me there. I then began to cough and put my hands over Tigress's paw that was chocking me.

"How do you know this?" Tigress asked with fire in her voice. Also tightening her grip, making me chough

"Ya, I've never told anyone that" Kate then said with both anger and embarrassment. I then looked at them with a smile. Ya, I have balls to stare down the hardcore Tigress and the great alpha Kate.

"Answer the Question!" they both yelled, making Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, Po and the other members of the furious five jump. Tigress and Kate then gave me a look that a person would get when they were about to get killed.

"If you want to know…. then put me down" I said calmly. Tigress and Kate then kept staring at me with anger for a few minutes, tell Tigress finally and slowly put me back down to ground. We then looked at each other, them waiting for me to answer their questions. I then turned left, breaking my eye contact with them and limped towards my house.

"Where are you going?" asked Lilly. I then stopped my walking when I reached the deck. I then turned my head to the left, not evening facing them.

"Inside" I said.

"What about are Questions?" asked Tigress with more anger in her voice.

"Well would you rather I answer them out here in the pouring rain and darkness" I asked.

"You're letting us come inside your home?" asked Crane. I then sighed.

"Ya" I said. "And I can't just leave you guys out here" I finished. I took them a few minutes until they decided.

"Fine" said both Tigress and Kate In union. They then started to walk towards me hastily. "But if you pull anything, I won't hes….." Tigress said before I interrupted her.

"I won't" I said, with them stopping behind me. "Besides, why would I?" I said while I proceeded up the deck stairs with the others following, also hearing Po say "Sweet".

When I reached the third step, the leg I sprained started to hurt more. I then let out a faint cry and lost my balance and began falling backwards. I then was caught by someone, which I then found out it was Po.

"Thanks" I said, while I regained my balance and Po let go of me. He nodded at me, indicating that he accepted my thanks. We then walked over to the back door and proceeded inside. I then slipped off my shoes and limped to the kitchen counter to put on the kettle. I then looked behind me to see them all staring at me.

"Go to the last room on the left and have a seat" I said, while turning on the kettle. "I'll make us some tea and then we talk" I said kindly. They then nodded and walked towards the living room. I then turned my head back to the kettle, which was still boiling. I then went to the clobbered and grabbed some cups and a few bowls for the canines.

"_Mack, what the fuck did you get yourself into_" I thought as I put the cups and bowls on a tray.

**Well there you go guys, my first crossover and the first A&O and KFP crossover. Hoped you liked it guys, will try to update soon.**

**-Mack Wolf**


End file.
